Mommy I'm Home!
by mel11
Summary: Chapter 12 up! Finally! An X10 escapes from Manticore in the year 2038. She is on a search to find her parents. Please R&R. Just to tell you this is JondyZane.
1. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Angel characters James Cameron and Fox own them. But I do own the X10's.  
Summary: An X10 escapes from Manticore in the year 2038. She is on a search to find her parents. ( This is my first fan fiction so please take it easy on my) ( I am no good at summaries.)  
  
Mommy, I'm Home!  
  
I could hear the alarms blazing behind me. I'm running away from Manticore like my parents did so many years ago. I'm only a few feet a way from the fence. If I can make it over the fence I'll be free. I can hear an X10 behind me on a radio as I jump the fence. I turned around once I landed.  
"Sir I lost her." he said into the radio. "She was to fast sir."  
"Understood X10-975. Report back to barricades." the other voice replied.  
"Yes sir." replied 10-975. He turned off the radio.  
"Come with me 975." I said.  
"I can't 959." he replied. "When I escape with the others I'll come find you. Wherever you are."  
"I'll be in Seattle big brother." I said trying to smile.  
"OK baby sister I'll see you soon." he replied.  
"I love you." I said looking him in the eye. "Tell the others I love them too."  
"I will tell the others for you." he replied. "I love you too baby sister." he said before turning around and heading back to the barricades.  
After he left I ran. I'm an X10 daughter of two X5's, who don't even know I'm alive. I grew up in Manticore not really knowing about the outside world. All I know is what I was taught about what we had to do on solo missions. The Manticore I grew up in was in Canada. It was probably the worst Manticore facility known to man.  
I went to an airport after I got out of Manticore. I remembered hearing about airports at Manticore. When I got there I realised that there was a flight to Seattle in an hour. 'There's my chance,' I thought to myself. I stole some money without anyone seeing me. I bought a one way plane ticket to Seattle. After I bought my ticket I waited at the airport for my plane. When I got on the plane I whispered, "Goodbye big brother. I'm going to miss you and the others."  
I heard military planes while I was on the plane. I was so scared that they would find me. When we landed I was so glad to be on the ground again. I started to walk away from the airport when somebody grabbed my shoulder and said, "Excuse me. Aren't you a little to young to be here by yourself?  
"I am 16." I said, turning around to face a really hot guy.  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked.  
"I was visiting my….. Grandma in Canada." I said remembering a couple of guards talking about their family back in Manticore. "I'm suppose to meet my parents at the…..uh…..bus station."  
"OK." he said turning around and walking away.  
"Why did you want to know?" I yelled after him.  
"It's just that this town is full of bad people." he yelled back. When he disappeared I left. I stated to walk along the streets not knowing what I was doing. Then I remembered a mission I went on for Manticore when I was 15 I went with an X5. We both had jobs and somewhere to stay. So I decide to find a place to stay the night and get a job in the morning. I walked until I found an abandoned warehouse. I went inside and found somewhere to sleep.  
When I woke up I started walking the streets to find somewhere to work. When I walked past this place called Jam Pony I heard two people talking outside.  
"Normal needs to hire some more people." said a beautiful brown haired women.  
"I know we have to work double shifts because he doesn't want to hire anyone." said a blond haired man.  
"We should go talk to him." said the woman.   
"Yea but first we should go do these deliveries." said the man.  
They got onto their bikes and rode off. I thought for a minute and decided to see if I could get a job. I went inside and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me." I said.  
"How may I help you?" asked a guy I was guessing was Normal.  
"I don't know. How old are you?" he asked  
"I'm 16 sir." I replied.  
"Aren't you a little to young to be looking for a job?" he asked.  
I thought for a second and said, "I need to find a job, my mom is very sick and we might get kicked out of our apartment if we are late in paying out rent." 'Not bad for only being in the outside world once.' I said to myself.  
"OK. I guess I can give you a job." he said handing me a few papers. "Fill these out and come back tomorrow."  
"Thank you sir." I said and then I turned around and left. I walked back to the warehouse and started filling the papers out. It was harder than I thought it would be. It took me two hours to fill out the papers. I had to make up a lot of things. The only things I knew were my age and the year I was born. I said my name was Rachel, my age was 16 and that my birthday was September 10, 2022. When I finished filling out the papers I decided to explore Seattle. There was only one reason on why I went to Seattle and that was because I heard that a lot of transgenics lived there.   
I walked for awhile and soon I ended up in front of the Space Needle. I looked at it and decided to go to the top and think. I sat on the top of the Space Needle for a few hours. When I say the sun start to go down I decided to go back to the warehouse. I started walking back to the warehouse but I stopped in front of a place called Crash. I could smell the food. I took the money I had left out of my pocket and counted it, I had $50. I went inside hoping I had enough money to buy something to eat and drink. It was loud inside the music was blaring and people were dancing and talking. I finally figured out it was a bar. I headed towards the bar and asked the bar tender and asked if he knew any cheap but good restaurants. He told me I could just eat at Crash. So I ordered a pizza and something to drink. I would talk to him every once in awhile. I was there for about an hour when someone sat down beside me.  
  
  
AN: So did you like it. I really want to know. I have the whole story planned out. I will post more if I get some reviews. Just remember this is my first Fan Fiction. So who do you think Rachel's parents are? I gave you two clues but I don't know if you noticed them. I got to blaze. Peace. Out. Don't forget to review. 


	2. Meeting Alec

AN: Sorry I couldn't post this sooner I had to baby-sit. Well here is the next Chapter I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
Summary: See chapter one.  
So I will start from where I left off.  
  
I was there for about an hour when somebody sat down beside me and said, "Haven't seen you around here before." I turned to face him.   
"I arrived in Seattle last night." I said. "My names Rachel."  
"Alec." he said. "Aren't you a little to young to be in a place like this?"  
"I'm 16 so I guess you could say that. But it's not like it matters." I replied.  
"So what are you doing here all by yourself?"   
"I kinda ran away from home."   
"Now why would you do that?"   
"I don't know why I left. All I know right now is that I'm feeling guilty for leaving my brothers and sisters at home."   
"So where are you staying?" .  
"Here and there. Right now I'm staying in an abandoned warehouse." 'Why am I telling him all this? For all I know he could be working for White.' I tell myself.  
"I could probably find you a real place to stay."  
"I don't want to cause any problems. I'm kinda jinxed. I'm always causing problems. Well I did when I was at home anyway."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"OK. Whatever you say."  
"Let's go then."  
"Fine."  
So we both got up , paid our bills and left. Alec brought me to this place called Foggle Towers. When I asked him Why we were there he told me that Logan (a friend of his) needed Max (another friend) to help him with something. We took the elevator up to the penthouse. When we walked into Logan's place I heard someone yell, "Finally Alec. What took you so long?"  
"I was at Crash and ended up talking to somebody. I kind of lost track of time." he replied. "Max I would like you to meet somebody."  
When Max and a guy I was guessing was Logan came out of the other room they looked at Alec like he was crazy. "Alec who is she?" asked Max.  
"Max this is Rachel." he said. "Rachel that is Logan" he said pointing to Logan. "Logan she needs a place to stay for awhile. Do you think you could find her a place to stay?"  
"I guess she could stay here for awhile." Logan replied.  
"Great. Me and Max will go do that thing you wanted us to do. Rachel you can stay here. Give me the address from where you were staying and I'll pick up your stuff." he said.  
"OK." I said. I scribbled down the address of the abandoned warehouse and gave it to Alec. "I don't have a lot of stuff. I have everything in a small bag. It has papers and some food."  
"What about clothes?" asked Max.  
"I ran away from home with only the clothes on my back." I replied.  
"Oh." she replied. "I could probably lend you a few of my things."  
"If you want to." I said to Max.  
Max turned to Alec and said, "We better get going."  
"Kay. Bye Logan. Talk to you later Rachel." Alec said as they both left.  
"Rachel I'm going to be doing something on my computer. Why don't you make yourself a snack or something." said Logan.  
"No I'm good. I'm just going to sit down and relax." I replied.  
"OK." he said, turning around and going into the other room.  
I walked over to the window and saw Max and Alec talking. So I sat down and closed my eyes. I concentrated on Max and Alec's voices, soon I could here their conversation. (one thing that is great about being an X10 is that we can hear and see things twice as far as the X5's.)  
"Alec, Rachel reminds me of somebody."  
"Who?"  
"I can't figure it out. She just seems so familiar."  
"Really?"  
"Yea."  
"You will figure it out sooner of later."  
"Hopefully."  
I stopped listening because I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around and sae Logan. He asked me, "You ok? You seemed kind of out of it."  
"Yea I'm ok. I was just thinking." I replied.  
"If you want I could make you something to eat." Logan said.  
"No that's ok. I think I'm going to lie down. Where am I going to be staying?" I asked.  
"In the room over there." he replied, pointing to a guest room.  
"Thank you." I said. "When Alec comes with my stuff tell him to put it in my room." I said.  
"OK." Logan replied.  
So I went to 'my' room, and lied down. I slowly fell asleep. When I woke up I could swear that I was only asleep for an hour. But at least I went to sleep, I pretty much sleep only once a week. A few minutes after I woke up I heard the front door open. I could here Max, Alec, and Logan talking.  
"Hey Logan Max wants to tell you something." said Alec  
"What?" questioned Logan.  
"Rachel reminds me of someone." said Max.  
"Who?" asked Logan.  
"I don't know." said Max.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Logan.  
"She just seems so familiar, but I can' figure out why." she replied.  
"Interesting." said Logan.  
"Logan where should I put Rachel's stuff?" asked Alec.  
"I'll take it." I replied entering the room.  
"I thought you were sleeping." said Logan.  
"I'm a light sleeper." I replied. "Plus I'm kinda thirsty."  
"What would you like to drink?" asked Alec, heading into Logan's kitchen.  
"A glass of milk." I said fallowing him into the kitchen. He poured me a glass of milk. When I finished the glass of milk, I took my stuff, said goodnight to everyone, watched Max and Alec leave, and went to bed. I even fell asleep.  
When I woke up it was 7:30am. I had a half hour till I had to go to work. I got out of bed and looked at the clothes Max left me. I settled on a pair of jeans that were a bit to long and a baggy, black shirt. When I left 'my' room I saw breakfast on the table and I heard Logan say, "I thought you might be hungry so I made some breakfast."  
"Thanks Logan." I said sitting down at the table. I started eating when I finished two helpings of pancakes I looked at the clock and realized it was 8:15am. "Logan I got to go to work." I'll see you later." I said putting on my boots.  
"OK. I'll see you later then." He replied from his computer. "Bye."  
"Bye." I said grabbing my papers and leaving. I sprinted all the way to Jam Pony. When I walked in was 8:35am, it took me 20minutes to get there. "Sorry I'm late. I kind of got side tracked." I said to Normal.  
"That's okay…. Um…." He looked at my papers and said, "Rachel." Normal looked at me and then saw Alec walk in. "Alec will show you the ropes. You can use one of the bikes off of the rack until you get your own."  
"OK. Thank you." I said.  
"Alec!" yelled Normal. Alec walked over to the counter. "You will be showing Rachel around and teach her everything she needs to know." I turned to face Alec and smiled at him.  
"So you work here Rachel?" he asked.  
"Yea." I replied.  
"Would you two stop talking and get to work. You guys can do Sector 5 with Max, after you find Rachel a locker." said Normal. After we walked towards the lockers Normal yelled, "Max you got Sector 5 with Alec and the new girl Rachel."  
"Whatever." replied Max walking over to her locker. After Alec helped me find a locker we went over to the bike rack and got me a bike. Then Max walked over to us and asked, "So you guys ready to go?"   
"Yes. I think so." I said looking over to Alec.  
"Yea we are." he replied. So we walked over to the counter and put packages and our clipboards in our bags.  
We were about to leave when we heard someone say hi from behind us. We turned around and Alec said, "Hi OC. This is Rachel. Rachel this is Original Cindy."  
"Hi." she said.  
"Hi." replied.   
"So see you tonight at Crash?" asked Max.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world boo." replied OC. "Today is Friday and you know what that means we can do whatever we want and not have to worry about work."  
"Yea. Well we better go." said Max. "I don't want to be out there delivering to late."  
"OK. Bye boo." replied OC. With that we left. Max and Alec showed me what we were suppose to do and told me the rules. We finished our deliveries around six. So we headed back to Jam Pony, when we got there we got to go home.   
So we met everybody at Crash. Max and Alec taught me how to play pool. I learnt pretty fast. After awhile I was able to beat them all. When we all got tired of playing pool we went back to the table. They all drank beer while I got stuck drinking root beer, boring. We talked for awhile. Then we heard, "We are going to have a little karaoke contest. So if anyone wants to enter it come and talk to me."  
Original Cindy looked at max and said, "Boo why don't you go up and sing."  
"Your kidding me right." Max replied.  
"Come on Max." said Sketchy.  
"No I'm not going up there." said Max.  
"I'll go up." I said.  
"You sure?" asked Max.  
"Yea. I think it would be fun." I replied.  
"Have you ever done something like that before?" asked Alec,  
"Not really." I replied. I got up and headed over to the person who made the announcement and asked, "Can I go up and sing?"  
"Sure." he replied. "Find a song you want to do and give it to me. You will go on after that girl." he said pointing to someone who just walked on stage.  
"OK." I said and looked at the list of songs.  
  
AN: I have to leave it there. I am getting really tiered. It is like 10:16pm. So please tell me what you think. :) 


	3. The First Month

AN: I know you all probably want to know who Rachel's parents are well your going to have to wait a little longer. All I'm going to say is they are to X5 escapees. I hope you like this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Dark Angel characters James Cameron and Fax do. But I do own the X10's. I also don't own the song Sk8er Boi, Avril Lavigne does.  
Summary: See chapter one.  
So I will start from where I left off again.  
  
"OK." I said. So I looked at the list of songs. I picked a song called Sk8er Boi by someone named Avril Lavigne. The only reason on why I picked that song was I remembered hearing it. So I gave the guy the song I wanted to do.  
"Okay, you are going to be on in 5 seconds." he said.  
When the person on stage finished the guy told me what to do. I walked onto the stage. I heard the music start. I took a deep breath and started singing,  
  
He was a boi she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious  
He was a punk she did ballet what more can I say  
He wanted her she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
All of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem  
With his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a sk8er boi she said see you later boi he wasn't good enough   
For her she had a pretty face but her head was up in space she  
Needed to come back down to "earth"  
  
5yrs from now she sits at home feeding the baby  
She's all alone she turns on tv guess who she sees  
Sk8er boi rockin up MTV she calls up her friends they already   
Know and they've got tickets to see his show she tags along  
Stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down.  
  
He was a sk8er boi she said see you later boi he wasn't good   
Enough for her now he's a superstar slamin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
He was a sk8er boi she said see you later boi he wasn't good   
Enough for her now he's a superstar slamin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boi's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
To bad that you couldn't see  
See the Man that boi could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boi  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
We are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boi   
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at our studio singing the song we wrote   
About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi  
I said see you later boi   
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at our studio singing the song we wrote   
About the girl you used to know  
  
The music slowly faded out. I turned and walked off of the stage. I could hear people clapping. I slowly made my way back to the table I was sitting at. As I got closer I heard Max say, "You know what Alec?'  
"What?" he asked.  
"Rachel sounds like one of my sisters." she replied.  
"Really?" asked Original Cindy.  
"Yea, but I can't figure out which one." replied Max.  
When I got to the table they stopped talking. Alec looked at me and said, "That was amazing Rachel."  
"I thought you said you haven't done that before." said Sketchy half drunk.  
"I haven't." I replied.  
"Really?" asked Max.  
"I swear." I replied. "I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'm going to go. Can anyone give me a ride?"  
"Sure." said Max. "I need to see Logan anyway."  
So Max brought me back to Logan's when we got there I went straight to my room. A month went by and lots of things changed. Work at Jam Pony went really slow as usual. Pretty much everyday I went to Crash with either Max, Alec, or the gang. I moved in with Max after Original Cindy moved into her girlfriends house. I started to worry that my family would never get away from Manticore because I thought that they would of gotten out a week or two after I escaped. Guess they ran into problems or something.  
It was another Friday, me and Max walked into work late as usual. "You guys are late again. Next time your late I am going to fire you." said Normal.  
"You have said that to us about one thousand times." I said. "And you haven't fired either one of us yet."  
"You two can do Sector 6&7 today." he said ignoring my last comment. Then he turned away from us and said, "Bip, bip, bip, people these packages aren't going to deliver themselves."  
We both headed to our lockers. I was the first to grab some of the packages we had to deliver. I turned around to see if Max was coming yet. Then I heard, "Have you seen this girl?"  
  
AN: I hope you liked this chapter. You might find out who Rachel's parents are in the next chapter. I'm going to start writing the next chapter after I get at least one review for this one. But I got to bounce. Peace. Out. Don't forget to review. 


	4. My Parents

AN: I'm glad people like my story. When I started it I didn't think anybody would read it, but I have 13 reviews for my first three chapters. Thank you to everybody who reviewed my story so far. I hope you like this next chapter.  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
Summary: See chapter one.  
So I will start from where I left off once again.  
  
I turned around to see if Max was coming yet. Then I heard, "Have you seen this girl?"  
"819." I whispered to myself.  
Then I heard Normal reply, "Yea she should be around here somewhere."  
I put my stuff down and turned around. I saw Alec walk into Jam Pony and Max come to the counter. "Guess you found me." When 819 heard me he turned to face me.  
"Time to come home." he said with a smirk.  
"I'm not going back there." I replied.  
"Yes you are." he said. "You don't belong here."  
"Yes I do." I said. "You're the one that doesn't."  
"You have to come home baby sister." he said.  
"NO!" I yelled getting everybody's attention. I saw Alec walk over to Max and ask what was going on . She just shrugged her shoulders.  
"What do you mean no?" asked 819 getting very mad.  
"I'm not going with you 819." I said. 'Shit I just blew my cover' I said to myself. "Here I don't have to train for missions. Here I don't have to kill anyone. Here I don't have to worry about the guards. Here I have friends. And most of all I'm free."  
819 didn't say anything. From behind me I heard Sketchy say, "She's a transgenic like Max and Alec." I looked over at them they just nodded their heads.  
Then 819 said, "I don't care what you think. You're going to come home 959."  
"My names Rachel." I said.  
"I don't care." he replied. "But now you are coming with me." He grabbed my left arm. I punched him in the gut with my right fist making him let go of my arm, and then I kicked him in the knee causing him to fall to the ground. Knocking the wind out of him.  
"Don't let your guard down big brother." I said. Before he got back up I said, "Bye Max. Bye Alec. I'll stop by when I loose him." So I took off in a blur. I could here 819 right behind me. I ran into a big crowd and lost him. So I went back to Jam Pony. "I'm back." I said. Normal looked up from the counter like nothing happened.  
"Good then you can do your deliveries." he said.  
"No problem." I said. So I did my deliveries in Sectors 6&7. After that I was really tiered so I went home. I walked inside to see that Max wasn't home yet. So I went to bed. That night I had the weirdest dream, or was it a memory. 'I was around the age of one. I was sitting in a high chair while my mom (or maybe it wasn't my mom) was making supper. When a few men dressed in black broke through the back door and kitchen window. Somebody took my out of my high chair. I heard someone yell, "NNOOOO!" before everything went black.' That is when I woke up. Ever since I was at least the age of five I had that dream and it always ended the same way. When I left my room to get a drink with my heart still racing from my dream I saw Max and Alec sitting on the couch. "I guess I have some explaining to do." I said.  
"You better believe it." said Alec.  
"Why don't you tell us the whole story." said Max.  
"OK. Just let me go get something to drink." I replied.  
"We can wait." said Alec.  
So I went and got myself a drink of water and went back to the living room. I sat on a chair that was across from the couch so that I could face Max and Alec. "I was born in the year 2022.I grew up in a Manticore facility in Canada except I don't think I was born there. I know I have to X5 parents. I don't think they even know I'm alive. I got out of Manticore they day before I came to Seattle. Right now I'm waiting for the other X'10's to get out. My CO X10-975 let me go the night I escaped promising that he would come find me after him and the others got out. I'm guessing White sent X10-819 to come find me." I paused. "I need to find my mom and dad. I have no clue who they are. All I know is there barcode numbers. I know them because I broke into the lab when I was 5. I have remembered the numbers ever since. Their numbers are 332340090210 and 332680084205. Do either of you know them?"  
"Jondy and Zane." Max whispered. "They were in my unit. I haven't seen them since 2009. That is probably why you seem so familiar to me."  
"I remember those names but I don't know how I know them." I said.  
"Maybe you were taken from them." Alec said.  
"That would explain the dream." I said.  
"What dream?" asked Alec.  
"Well ever since I was five I had this dream where I was probably around the age of one. I was sitting in a high chair while someone I was guessing was my mom was cooking supper. After a few minutes some men in black broke through the kitchen window and back door. Someone takes me out of my high chair but I'm not sure who. I hear somebody yell NNOOOOO before everything goes black." I reply.  
"So you think that is how you ended up in Manticore?" asked Max.  
"I don't know." I replied. "I think I'm going to go back to bed."  
"OK. See you in the morning." said Max.  
"Goodnight." said Alec.  
"Goodnight." I said heading to my room. When I was in my room I could here Max and Alec talking.  
"Should we see if Logan could help us find Jondy and Zane?" asked Alec.   
"I don't know." Max replied. "Zach is probably the only one who knows where they would be."  
"Do you want to try and contact him?" asked Alec.  
"I don't know. He just got his memory back a year ago. He's probably mad at me for putting him out on that farm." Max replied.  
"I don't think he's mad at you." Alec said. "The last time you talked to him was the day he got his memory back Max. If he is mad that would be the reason. You should give him a call."  
"I don't have his number." she said.  
"Yes you do." Alec replied. "I know he gave it to you. I was there."  
"Fine I'll call him." Max said.  
So Max went to the phone and dialled Zach's phone number. I listened to her whole conversation.   
"Hi Zach. It's Max."  
"What do you want?"   
  
AN: I'm sorry I have to leave it there. But I wanted to post this chapter so bad. I'm going to start typing up chapter 5 tonight if I have enough time. I got to bounce. Peace. Out. Don't forget to review. 


	5. Authors note

AN: Thank you to all those who people that have posted reviews for this story. But I need ideas. So if you have any can you give them to me thank you. 


	6. Zach

AN: Thank you for all the reviews. I still need ideas for this story. Zaz: I'm not sure which ship this is going to be yet. I'm going to take a poll. Tell me if you want it to be M/A, M/L, or M/Z. I do know that it is going to have a lot of Jondy/Zane in future chapters.  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
Summary: See chapter one.  
SO I'm going to start this chapter from where I left off once again.  
  
"Hi Zach. It's Max."  
"What do you want?"   
"I need to know where Jondy and Zane are."  
"Why?"  
"Did you know they had a daughter."  
"After I got my memory back I went to check on them and they told me they had a daughter. They also told me that Manticore took her away from them."  
"Well I need to know where they are because I found their daughter."  
"How can you be sure."  
"Let me see. She got away from Manticore a little more than a month ago. She knows her parents barcode numbers, and….." Zach cut her off.  
"It could be a trap."  
"How could it be a trap?"  
"White probably told her, Jondy and Zane's barcode numbers and sent her out to get all of us."  
"That isn't possible."  
"Why not."  
"She reminds me so much of Jondy. Just tell me Zach."  
"I'm on my way to Seattle anyway. So I'll think about telling you."  
"Fine. When are you going to be here?"  
"Probably by tomorrow night."  
"OK. Bye."  
"Bye."  
I heard Max hang up the phone and say, "I don't believe him Alec. He thinks everything is a trap."  
"I don't blame him. You never know what White has up his sleeve." replied Alec.  
"Whatever." said Max.  
"I'm getting kind of tired so I'm going to head home." said Alec.  
"OK. I think I'm going to go to bed to." replied Max. "See you tomorrow sometime."  
"Yea. Goodnight." Alec said walking to the door.  
"Goodnight." yelled Max as she went to her room.  
When I woke up the next morning I heard Max talking on the phone.  
"Logan I found out why Rachel seems so familiar."  
"Why?"  
"She's Jondy and Zane's daughter."  
"Really. How can you be sure?"  
"You are just like Zach you know. Let me see she knows her parents barcode numbers, and she reminds me of Jondy from when we were younger."  
"OK. So you talked to Zach last night."  
"Yea, he's coming to Seattle. He should be here sometime tonight."  
"Really?"  
"Yea. But I gotta bounce. Talk to you later."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
When Max got off of the phone I walked into the kitchen. "So what are you going to do today?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I need to go grocery shopping. Do you want to come?" she asked.  
"Sure." I replied. "Just let me go change."  
"OK." she replied. "I'll be outside."  
So I went to my room and changed. Me and Max went shopping we got all the food we needed which would probably last us the whole week. When we got home we started putting the stuff away, when all of the sudden we heard a noise from behind us. We turned around. "I thought you weren't coming till tonight." said Max.  
"I got in early." he replied. Then he looked at me and said, "So this is Jondy and Zane's daughter. She does look like Jondy."  
"You noticed." said Max.  
"Why wouldn't I?" asked Zach.  
"No reason." she replied. "Rachel do you want to make lunch today? I'll make supper."  
"Sure." I replied. So I made some lunch. After we finished eating we sat in the living room and started to talk.  
"So Zach where are they?" asked Max.  
"Who?" asked Zach.  
"You know who I'm talking about." Max replied.  
"I don't know if I should tell you." he replied.  
"Why not?" asked Max.  
"I'll get them to come here. I don't think I should tell you where they are." he replied.  
"Fine." she replied. "Just go call them now."   
"OK." he replied, going into another room.  
"Max, I'm going to go outside for some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said to Max.  
"OK." she replied. So I went outside. I was about to head inside when I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around and saw…….  
  
AN: I'm leaving it there because I want to get this chapter posted. I know this chapter isn't to good but that is because I have a small writers block. Pleas review and tell me you think she saw. Also tell me if you want this story to be an M/A, M/L, or M/Z. But I gotta blaze. Peace. Out. 


	7. I'm in Troble!

AN: I would like to thank all of you who reviews my story so far. I have a big case of writers block so this chapter might not be to good. If you haven't read That was then, This is now by Freedom Angel yet, you should go read it. It is a very good story.  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
Summary: See chapter one.  
So I am going to start from where I left off.  
  
I was about to head inside when I heard a noise from behind me. I turned around and saw X10-819. "What do you want?" I asked.  
"You know what I want." he replied.  
"No I don't know what you want." I replied with a grin on my face.  
"I've told you about one million times." he said.  
"Oh that. Well I can't go with you. I found my real home." I said.  
"This isn't your home." he said.  
"Manticore isn't my home either." I said a grin forming on my face.  
"Your coming whether you like it or not." he replied pulling out a tazor. He got me with the tazor. I fell to the ground and everything went black.   
I woke up in a small, dark cell. I knew I was back in Manticore/  
  
AN: I know that this chapter is short and took me a while to post. The problem is that school I just started High School and I haven't got a chance to write. Another problem is that I have a big writers block. Please give me some ideas. The next chapter won't be from Rachel's POV, it will be from nobody's POV. But I gotta bounce. Peace. Out. Don't forget to review. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	8. Where is she?

AN: To tell you guys the truth I have no idea how this story is going to go. My writers block is slowly going away and ideas are popping into my head. But I would really appreciate your guys' ideas.  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
Summary: See chapter one.  
  
  
*Seattle*  
Zach came back into the kitchen to see Max sitting at the kitchen table alone, "Where's Rachel?" he asked.  
"She went outside for some fresh air." Max replied.  
"When was that?" Zach asked.  
"When you went to phone Jondy and Zane." Max replied.  
"Max that was half an hour ago." Zach pointed out.  
"I know that." Max said.  
"When will she be back?" Zach asked.  
"She told me she was only going to be gone for a few minutes." Max replied.  
"Well then where is she?" Zach asked.  
"Knowing her, she probably went for a walk." Max replied. "Why do you want to know anyway?"  
"I want to know because I want to tell her that her mom and dad are going to be in Seattle sometime tonight." Zach replied. Max got a huge smile on her face.  
"Really?" Max asked.  
"Yes." Zach replied.  
Max looked at the clock and said, "Shit I got to start supper it is already 5:00. Do you think they are going to be here for supper?"  
"Probably." Zach replied.  
"OK, then I guess I should make extra." Max said going to the fridge.   
So Max started to cook supper. An hour later Zach asked, "Don't you think Rachel should have been back by now?"  
"Yea, I guess." Max replied. "I'll call Alec, maybe he's seen her."  
"OK." Zach said.  
Max grabbed the cordless phone and went into her room to call Alec. She dialled his number and waited for him to answer. "Hello"  
"Hi Alec."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want to know if you have seen Rachel."  
"Not since last night. Why?"  
"About an hour and half ago she said she was going to go outside for some fresh air and she isn't back."  
"She's probably taking a walk or something."  
"I know. It's just that Zach's here and he called Jondy and Zane. They are actually on there way here."  
"Interesting. If I see Rachel I'll tell her that her mom and dad are there."  
"Ok. Maybe you should stop by for supper meet Jondy and Zane."  
"Why not. I have nothing else to do."  
"Ok so come in about an hour."  
"Ok. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Max walked back into the kitchen. Zach looked at her and asked, "Has Alec seen Rachel?"  
"Nope. But if he does he's going to tell her that her mom and dad are here." Max replied.  
Zach nodded his head and said, "So you want any help with supper?"  
"No." Max replied. "But you could go to the store and pick up some cheddar cheese, milk, chips, and some chocolate because I kind of forgot about that stuff."  
"OK." Zach said getting up and heading to the door. "I'll probably be back in a 15 minutes."  
"Kay." Max said as Zach left. It had been about 5 minutes since Zach left. Max decide to call Logan and see if he wanted to come over and eat some supper and meet Jondy and Zane. So she picked up the cordless and dialled Logan's number. "Hello."  
"Hi Logan."  
"Hi Max."  
"I was wondering do you want to come over for supper. You'll get to meet Jondy and Zane."  
"I don't' know. Is Zach going to be there?"  
"Yea."  
"Then I don't know."  
"Come on. It will be fine."  
"Ok, I guess."  
"Great. So you can probably come in an hour or something."  
"Ok, bye."  
"Bye."  
Max put down the phone and went back to cooking supper. A couple minutes later she heard a knock on the door. When she answered it she saw Alec. "Your early."  
"I was bored." Alec replied. "So what's for supper."  
"Lasagne and homemade garlic bread." Max replied.  
"Is it safe to eat?" Alec asked.  
"You think I would try to kill you?" Max said.  
"You never know." Alec replied. Max hit his arm. "I was just joking,"  
"Can you go into the fridge and get the cottage cheese for me." Max said.  
"Sure." Alec replied. So he went into the fridge and grabbed the cottage cheese. He looked at the expiry date and said, "Hey Max this has expired you know."  
"What?" Max asked. "It couldn't of expired."  
"Well it did." Alec replied.   
"Fine. Throw it away. I guess I have to call Zach and tell him that he has to get some cottage cheese." Max said, as the front door opened. "Never mind then."  
"Here's the stuff you wanted me to get." Zach said entering the kitchen.  
"Thank you." said Max. "But can I ask one more favour?"  
"What?" asked Zach.   
"Can you go back to the store and get cottage cheese." Max said.  
"OK." Zach said heading to the door once again.  
"Thanks." Max said as Zach left.  
"So who is all going to be eating supper here?" Alec asked Max.  
"Umm……. You, me, Zach, Rachel, Logan, Jondy, and Zane." Max replied.  
"So there is going to be 6 transgenics. You better make a lot." Alec said.  
"I think your right. I guess I should double everything." Max said.  
"Ok, I'm going to go watch tv while you cook." Alec said leaving the kitchen  
"No you can help me cook." Max said pulling him back into the kitchen.  
"Oh come on Max." Alec said. "I want to go watch tv."  
"Well to bad you are going to help me cook." Max said.  
"Fine." Alec said starting to pout. Max just laughed.  
About 15 minutes later they heard the door open and Zach say, "I got the cottage cheese and two people who want to see you Max."  
Alec looked over at Max and saw she had a huge grin on her face. "I'm in the kitchen." Max said.  
"Ok." Zach replied. Zach walked into the kitchen with Jondy and Zane behind him.   
Max walked up to Jondy and Zane and gave them both a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."  
"Me too." replied Jondy.  
"So what's for supper?" asked Zane. Jondy hit him.   
"Is that all you think about Zane?" Jondy asked.  
"No. I'm just hungry." Zane replied.  
"Well supper is no where near done, cause Smart Alec over there had to tell me to make more." Max said pointing to Alec. "But you guys can watch tv until it's done."  
"That's not fair you wouldn't let me watch tv." Alec said.  
"Stop complaining." Max said.  
"Has Rachel showed up yet?" Zach asked.  
"No not yet." Max replied.  
Jondy looked at Max and then Zach. "So she is alive then?"  
"Yes she is." Zach said. Jondy got a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe her daughter, well hers and Zane's daughter, was alive after all these years.  
"Max when exactly did she go out?" Alec asked.  
"Probably 2 hours and maybe 15 minutes ago. But that's just a guess." Max replied.  
"And she hasn't called?" asked Alec.  
"You know you sound like you're a concerned parent." Max said laughing. "And know that I think of it she hasn't called."  
"I just want to say that's not like her. She usually calls you and tells you that she is out somewhere." Alec said. "I do not sound like a concerned parent."  
"How would you know she usually calls me?" Max asked. Zach, Zane, and Jondy just watched the two argue.   
"Because I'm pretty much always around." Alec said.  
"Whatever." Max replied. "You guys can go watch tv or something. Alec you are going to stay and help me cook supper."  
"Oh come on Max." Alec pleaded.  
"No. Your going to help me cook and that's that." Max replied.  
"Fine." Alec replied. At the same time there was a knock at the door. Max went to answer it.  
She walked back into the kitchen with Logan behind her. "Logan that is Jondy and Zane. Jondy, Zane this is Logan. Now you all go into the living room. Alec you can go stir the sauce."  
"Ok." he said as everybody left the kitchen and went into the living room. Alec saw Zach glare at Logan.  
After about 10 minutes Max said, "Alec you can go watch tv if you want."  
"Ok." Alec said running out of the kitchen.   
A half an hour later Max yelled "Suppers ready." Everybody ran into the kitchen, except for Logan. He walked in. Max looked at the clock and said, "Now I'm getting worried. Rachel's never been out this late without calling."  
"She's probably at Crash." Logan said.  
"Yea, but she would of called by now." Max said.  
"How about after supper we go look for her." Alec said.  
"That's a good idea." said Zane. "I want to see my daughter."  
"Me too." said Jondy.  
So they ate supper in silence. When they all finished Zach said, "Logan why don't you stay here just in case she comes back. Max you take Jondy and look around Crash and any other restaurants and bars you can think of. Alec you take Zane and check out the Space Needle and any other high places, cause if she is anything like her parents she will be up somewhere high. I'll look everywhere I can think of." Everybody nodded their heads.  
"One question." said Alec. "What are we using for transportation?"  
"Motorcycles of course." Jondy replied.  
"He only has a car." said Max.  
"A Car?" asked Zane.  
"A very nice car." Alec said. "I have a motorcycle to."  
"Well what do you have here right now?" Zane asked.  
"My motorcycle." Alec replied.  
"Than why did you want to know what we were going to use as transportation?" asked Jondy.  
"I was just curious." Alec answered.  
"Ok we will all meet back here in an hour of so." Zach said. "Move out."  
Everybody left. Zane followed Alec, Jondy followed Max, Zach went his own way, and Logan stayed at the apartment all by himself. Logan waited for anybody to show up. An hour later Alec and Zane showed up they hadn't seen Rachel. A half an hour later Max and Jondy showed up the hadn't seen Rachel. Five minutes later Zach showed up and he hadn't seen Rachel.Jondy sat down on the couch beside Zane. She put her head in her hands. Max looked at Alec and Alec looked at Max. "You don't think…" Max started.  
"No." said Alec. "But you never know he could of come back."  
"What are you guys taking about?" asked Zane.  
"You tell them." Alec said.  
"No I'm not going to tell them. You can." said Max.  
"I'm not. Their your family." said Alec.  
"Oh come on Alec you tell them." said Max.  
"Will one of you tell us." said Zach a little annoyed.  
"Fine." said Alec. "I'll tell him."  
"Good." said Max.  
"Ok where do I start?" Alec said. "I know. Rachel escaped from a Manticore facility in Canada a little more than a month ago. I met her in Crash and brought her to Logan's place where she met Max and Logan. She moved in with Max a while later. We didn't find out she was a transgenic till about a day ago I think. Max you want to take over?"  
"Why not." Max replied. "Ok. We found out she was a transgenic when somebody from her unit was sent to find her. He found her. We thought she lost him. But he could of found her and taken her back to Manticore, but we don't know for sure."  
"Just when I thought I found my daughter I loose her." Jondy said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"We will find her Jondy don't worry." Zane said.  
"Logan do you think you can find some information or the location of Manticore?" Zach asked.  
"I guess I could try." Logan replied.  
"Then go do it." Zach said.  
"Ok I'll go home and do it then." Logan said walking out the door.  
"Do you really think she's back at Manticore?" Jondy asked.  
"Anything's possible." Alec replied.  
Max looked at her sister and said, "Don't worry Jondy we will find her."  
Days went by and Logan still hadn't found anything on the Manticore facility. Then about a week later he called Max and said he found the location. Max was so happy. She ran into the living room and said, "He found the location."  
"Really?" Jondy asked overwhelmed with joy.  
"I swear." Max said. "The only problem is, it is highly guarded. I don't know if we will be able to get her back."  
"I'll get a hold of some of the others." Zach said. "We are going to get her out don't worry Jondy."  
"So I guess we are going to have a family reunion." said Zane.  
"Is any one I know going to be there?" Alec asked feeling kind of left out.  
"I doubt it." Zach said walking into a different room. He returned an hour later. "Ok I called everyone I could think of. We need to make a plan."  
  
  
AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please vote for your favourite couple. I know it took me a while to update but I have had a lot of stuff to do. But I gotta bounce. Peace. Out. Don't forget to review. 


	9. At Manticore Once Again

AN: I don't have to much to say. I just want to thank everybody who has reviewed my story. This chapter is in Rachel's POV.  
  
  
I woke up in a dark cold cell. I knew I was back at Manticore. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. The foot steps kept coming closer and closer until they stopped in front of my cell. I sat up and looked at the door. It opened and I saw White. He looked at me and said, "I'm glad to see you again 959."  
"Well I'm not glad to see you." I replied.  
"So why did you run away 959?" he asked me.  
"I wanted to find my family." I replied.  
"You don't have a family you are a soldier." he said to me.  
"I'm not a soldier." I said. "I'm just a normal 16 year old that has been taken captive by an evil, evil man."  
"What do you mean 959? You are a solider and nothing more. You understand?" he said.  
I got up off of the army cot I was on and stood in front of White. I looked at him and said, "Maybe I am a soldier, but I have a family. And I was so close to finding my parents. But then you had to send 819 out to find me."  
"I'm so sorry 959." White said sarcastically. "You are going to be training in an hour with the rest of your unit." With that White left.  
"My unit." I said to myself.   
I sat down on the cold cement floor and started to think about them. I started to think of everything we went threw. I considered them my family. We needed to get out of Manticore. They needed to see the outside world. I don't know how long I was sitting there but I knew it must have been for an hour because I came out of my thoughts when I heard my cell door open. As White came in I stood up. He looked at me and said, "Come with me 959." Since I wanted to my family I followed White out to the training field. I saw my unit. I was so glad to see them. I had to smile so I did. I knew we weren't suppose to show emotions, but I didn't care. When White turned around he said, "Go join your unit."  
"OK." I said. I knew he wasn't in the mood to argue with me because he didn't tell me to say yes sir. I walked over to were my unit was standing. None of them looked over at me they just looked straight in front of them like they were told to. When I was in line White started talking.  
"Ok you guys are going to be doing hand to hand combat today. The first two up are 975 and 959." He said with a grin. I decided to listen to White this time. Hand to hand combat was the only thing I liked about Manticore. I've liked it since I was three. It was the only thing I had advantage in. Nobody could beat me in it.   
I looked at 975 and said, "I missed you."  
"Well, I didn't miss you." he said. When he said it I knew what had happened. He went into Psy Ops and went through reindoctrination. I also knew that I would be going through it. "Let's get this over with." He said getting into fighting stance.  
"Fine with me." I said also getting into a fighting stance. I looked him right in the eye, I was going to let him make the first move. I always let my opponent make the first move. SO he tried to punch me in the face I blocked it and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying to the ground. He jumped up and kicked me in the side I fell to the ground and tripped him. I jumped back to my feet, at the same time he did. He tried to punch me again, but I blocked it. He kept trying to punch me but I blocked everything he threw at me. I punched him in the head and kicked him in the chest. He hit the ground with a thud. I won that fight and I didn't even break a sweat.  
White looked at me quite amused and said, "Even though you haven't been training for more than a month you still are pretty good 959."  
"I know." I said. "So you got anybody else you want me to fight?"  
"Actually, yes I do." White replied.  
  
  
AN: I know I haven't written more to this in a while. It's just that I didn't know what to say. I also am planning a new story and working on a different one. The next chapter is most likely going to be about what Max, Zach, Jondy, Zane, Alec, and Logan. If you have any suggestions please give them to me. But I gotta bounce. Peace. Out. Don't forget to review. 


	10. Authors note 2

AN: I desperately need you guys to help with this story. I ran out of ideas. Well not really. They just don't really fit with the story right now. So please help with ideas. Tell me what you guys want to see. I need and want to know. OK? So if you can help me with this story help m, Pretty please with a cherry on top. 


	11. Another escape

AN: This is an actual chapter. I know it has been a very long time since I have updated this story. I just have had trouble trying to figure out what I was going to have happen next. Well I hope you like this chapter. I need at least 3 reviews to post the next chapter. This chapter is in Rachel's POV. I just might not pair Max off with someone because my story just might not work out the way I planed it. On with the story.  
Dedication: To Zaz, hay25, freedom-angel, and messymissy for their reviews on chapter 10.   
Three months. I have been in Manticore for three months, and it doesn't look like I will be getting out anytime soon. There is twice as many guards then there use to be, and camera's at pretty much every exit. There is no way I am going to get out. I hope Max and all of them don't try to come to get me. There just going to get themselves caught, and that would make White so happy. All he wants to do is get his hands on Max.  
  
I looked around the small cell I was in. There was no window. It was like they were afraid I was going to climb out of the bloody window. Why would I want to climb out a window? Yea I would jump out it for freedom, but still there could also be something that happens after I jump out the window. I could jump and then land on my head or something.   
  
As I looked around my cell a second time I heard footsteps. But they didn't sound familiar. They were quiet as though someone was sneaking down the hall. It was well past lights out, so who was walking down the hall? I heard my cell door open. I looked over at it to see someone walk in. I was shocked to see 975 walk in. "975 what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I'm here to help you get out. The others are waiting for us so we can go." he replied.  
  
"But you...you..." I couldn't get the words that I wanted to say out.  
  
"It was all an act. We all had to act as though the brainwashing worked. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Its ok. I have one question for you. How are we all going to get out?"  
  
"You got a lot to learn sis. Just follow me. We already have everything taken care of."  
  
"Is 819 coming?"  
  
"Yea. He is so sorry for bringing you back. You should of saw his face when he was told that he had to bring you back for a mission. He was told that if he didn't he would be killed. So he had to."  
  
"I guess I kinda understand why now."  
  
"We better get going." He said. I just nodded and followed him. We walked down the hall it was darker than usual. 'They cut the power.' I said to myself. We had been walking for about 5 minutes when we reached the basement. He lead me to a room. I looked around. I saw them all of them my siblings. I smiled. I turned to see 975 signaling us, giving us orders. We all nodded and then left the room. We weren't going to split up. We were all going to make it out alive. We silently crept down the halls making it to the doors. I wasn't sure if we were going to make it to the perimeter fence. There were about 10 of us, and somebody was bound to have seen us. I wasn't going to worry. We were fine right now. I could remember when the unit had at least 20 people in it. Everything changed over the years. We kept moving when we were half way through the forest we heard alarms going off. They found out we were gone. 975 signaled us to run. So we did, as fast as we could. Blurring to the perimeter fence. We then jumped. I looked around making sure everyone was there. "No what?" I questioned.  
  
"Now we get out of Canada." 782, one of the other females replied.  
  
"We can't until everybody has names. We won't get anywhere if you guys don't have names. We could always go to Seattle I got friends there who can get everybody places to stay. And we won't have to worry about coming back to Manticore."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." 975 said.  
  
"Ok then names." I said. "819 why don't you pick one first."  
  
"Why me?" he questioned.  
  
"Cause I just think you should pick one first."  
  
"Fine. My name will be Brad."  
  
"Brad?" I asked. "Why Brad?"  
  
"Its not a very common name."  
  
"Sure. 975 why don't you choose one next." I suggested.  
  
"K. I like the name David."  
  
"Isn't that the name you used on a mission once?" I asked him. He nodded and every body else picked names. Now we all had names. Rachel, Brad, David, Dani, Mary, Greg, Liz, Ash, Kathleen, and Darren. Everybody chose there name for a different reason. When they asked me why I had chosen the name I did when I first escaped. I told them I had heard a guy call his daughter that, so I chose that. After that we left in search of a way to get to Seattle. That was when we ended up in front of a bus station. We did some stealing, we ended up with over $500. We got bus tickets to Seattle. We all got on the bus. As we headed to Seattle, I began to think. I asked myself questions, 'What will be in Seattle when I get there? Will my parents still be there waiting for me? What are Max, Alec and Zach going to say about my family from Manticore?' I looked at my siblings who were all scattered around the bus. I hadn't said much to them. When we got to Seattle I was going to start asking them tons of questions if I remembered to. I looked out the window I was sitting beside, then down at my hand it was shaking. I clenched it into a fist. 'Not now.' I thought. 'Please, not know.' I closed my eyes, the shaking got worse. I was having a seizure, perfect timing to. I hit my head against the cold window, knocking myself out.  
  
The next thing I was aware of was the voice of, 975 or David. I slowly opened my eyes, "What happened I asked."  
  
"You had a seizure, and hit your head." he replied.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Seattle Bus station."  
  
"How long was I out of it?"  
  
"A couple hours."  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
"Sitting down waiting for you to introduce us to your friend who is going to give us some place to stay. Do you think you are going to be ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm going to be fine. But we better get going." He nodded and helped me get up. We walked over to the others. They all asked if I was ok. I just nodded and we left. Nobody said anything they just followed me. I was going to go to the apartment I had shared with Max, hopefully she would be there.  
  
Once we got to the building. We walked up the stairs to the apartment. I could here voices. I could kind of guess who was talking. I turned to the others and told them to stay outside. I opened the door and walked in. I silently closed it, I walked into the living room to see a whole bunch of people around the table looking at something. I leaned against the doorframe, and asked, "Miss me?"  
  
Everybody turned to face me. I saw Max's eye's go wide, "Rachel? How did you get out?"  
  
"A little help from my family inside of Manticore. Took three months but here I am. But I need Logan to do me a favor."  
  
"What is that?" Max questioned.  
  
"I wasn't the only one to get out. My family from inside Manticore escaped too, and they kind of need to find a place to stay."  
  
"Where are they?" Alec asked.  
  
"Outside," I replied. I looked around the room there was about 7 people in the room. But my eyes fell on two people in particular. One of them had the same color hair as me, and the other one had the same color eyes as me. They looked like they could be my parents. "I'll get them and introduce you guys." I walked out of the room.  
  
When I got outside the apartment I heard Max say, "That was your daughter Jondy and Zane."  
  
I looked at my siblings and asked, "You guys ready to meet my friends?"  
  
"Of course." I heard Mary say.  
  
"K. Then follow me."   
  
So they followed me in but Brad is in the back of the group almost like he didn't belong or something. Max and Alec looked at me and I introduced them to everybody. Max then introduced me to Syl, and Krit. Max smiled at me after she introduced the two and said, "I guess it's time you meet you parents."   
  
"Hurry up." I said.  
  
"Fine." Max said. She gestured to the two I had seen before and said, "That is your mom Jondy, and your dad Zane."  
  
I looked at them. They were just sitting there. I sighed and said, "Are you two just going to sit there, or are you going to give your daughter a hug."  
  
Zane laughed and said, "Of course." He walked over to me and gave me a hug, as he did that he said, "You sound just like your mom."  
  
"Of course." Jondy said walking over to me and pushing Zane out of the way giving me a hug. "She takes after me."  
  
After hours of talking Logan showed up and gave my brothers and sisters documents and passports so they could leave if they wanted, they all decided it would be best if we scattered around the US. They all promised to keep in touch.   
  
A day later Krit and Syl left saying since they didn't have to help with getting me out of Manticore they were going to go home. Against Zach's will my mom and dad moved to Seattle. They bought a beautiful house that we now live in with Max. Everything changed. I finally had parents. They enrolled me in school. And I started working at Jam Pony every day after school against my will. Every once in awhile I would hang out with Alec, Sketch, and OC at Crash when my parents and Max wanted the house to themselves. I was finally happy.  
  
Two months after the whole ordeal I walked into the house trying to make it look like I did nothing wrong. I had almost made it in to my room when I heard my dad ask, "Why did you skip school today." I shrugged my shoulders and tried to get into my room. "Answer me."  
  
I turned around and said, "I had better things to do."  
  
"What were these better things?" he questioned.  
  
"I was helping a friend out with something."  
  
"Your lying." 'How could he tell?'I asked myself.  
  
"I am not lying."  
  
"Sure you aren't. Your grounded for two weeks."  
  
"That is not fair."  
  
"Yes it is. This is the fifth time you have skipped school this month, and we didn't do anything about it the last four times."  
  
"But there is a dance on Friday."  
  
"I don't care your not going."  
  
"You have to let me go. Everybody I know is going."  
  
"Your not going."  
  
"But dad..."  
  
"No but dad's. And don't even think about asking your mom if you can go. Because she is going to say no too,"  
  
"Fine." I said turning around and walking into my room. "This is so not fair." I said slamming the door behind me. 'I am going to go to that dance and no one is going to stop me.' I said to myself as I sat down on my bed.   
AN: How was that? Personally I think it sucked. What is your opinion? I have a few ideas that I want to get out. There is probably 5 or 6 chapters left it all depends, on any ideas you guys give me. White is going to come into the story again, just you wait. Remember I need three reviews to post the next chapter. But I gotta bounce. Peace. Out. 


	12. The Dance

AN: I know it's been like forever since I updated. And I'm so sorry! Just writers block took over. Thanks for the reviews guys. They really make me want to write more. Fichic the answer to questions are Freak Nation never happened, and the virus isn't cured yet. Now I don't know if anybody is really interested in this fic anymore. But I hope there is someone out there reading this...Well here's the fic.

Dedication: To hay25, Sea Siren, jaz, and fichic, for their reviews for chapter 11.

  


It was now Friday night. The dance was going to start in an hour and I still hadn't managed to get out of my grounding. So I decided to go to plan B. I went up to my room, locked the door, turned up my music, and looked out the window I could see my boyfriend and a few of my friends waiting for me down the road in my boyfriends blue Mercedes. I opened my closet door and pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans and put them on. I then went to my dresser and pulled out a red tank top, I put it on and put my leather coat on over top of it. I opened the window and climbed down the drain pipe, making sure the window closed behind me. Quietly I ran over to my boyfriends car. I got into the passangers seat and looked over at my boyfriend. He looked at me and said, "You made it."

  


"OF course I made it Sam." I replied. I leaned over and gave my boyfriend a kiss, then I sat back in my seat and said, "Now lets go to this dance."

  


Sam started the engine and drove towards the high school. 10 minutes later we were parked in front of the school. We all got out of the car and walked over to the school entrance. Before we entered we could here the music. Tonight was going to be a blast. This was my second dance since I escaped Manticore. When we got inside we immediately went into the gym where we met up with the rest of our friends. In total there was 16 of us. I took my coat off and threw it aside, where it landed on a pile of other coats.

  


Me and Sam instantly went to the dance floor. Two hours later it was time for the dance to end. One last song played. It was a slow song. Perfect to finish the night off with. But as me and Sam danced I noticed he wasn't the same. But I couldn't tell how. As the music grew softer, Sam and I slowly stopped dancing. And soon we were just standing there starring into each others eyes.

  


Suddenly there came a large crash. Sam and I looked over and saw what I was hoping I would never see again. White. He just had to come and ruin everything! I saw White looking around the room, and his eyes stop on me and Sam. 'How the hell did he find me now?' I asked myself. I looked at Sam who had a look on his face as though he knew who White was. Then I noticed White was walking towards us. I noticed that everybody was watching White, 'Why?' I asked my self. 'There's nothing interesting about him.' As White got closer I got more nervous I needed to get out of there. I quickly scanned the room trying to find somewhere to go. My eyes stopped on the bleachers. That would have to do for now. I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him behind me as I ran to the bleachers. I ducked and slid behind them. Sam did the same. He looked at me and asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

  


I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, then I heard White's voice. "You know you can't hide forever 959."

  


I looked at Sam with an apologetic glance. Turned and quickly headed to the other end of the bleachers, which I knew was near to a door, but before I got to the end Sam grabbed my wrist. I turned around facing him and said, "Sam you have to let go of me. I have to get out of here."

  


"I can't let you leave." Sam replied.

  


"Why?" I questioned.

  


"I just can't let you leave."

  


"Let go of me."

  


"I can't."

  


I tried to pull out of his grip but he was so strong. I had never noticed how strong he was. That's when it hit me. I looked at Sam and said in a whisper, "You work for him don't you."

  


"Yes I do."

  


"So when you said you loved me it was all a lie?"

  


"Not entirely."

  


"Bull." I clenched my other hand into a fist and punched Sam. He let go of my wrist stumbling back a bit from the punch. It had hurt me to do but I had to. I immediately took a fighting stance, Sam did the same. "Why?"

  


"Why what?"

  


"Why are you doing this?"

  


"Because 959 you transgenics don't belong here."

  


"Neither do you familiars. Oh and by the way, just in case you forgot, my names Rachel." After I said that I delivered a kick to Sam's head. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to do that because he had this stunned look on his face. In return he threw a punch at me, I blocked it. I kicked Sam once again but this time in the chest. The kick held lots of force and sent Sam into a pole under the bleachers. Sam hit his head hard and fell unconscious. I looked at Sam and then through a space in the bleachers. I couldn't see White anywhere. In fact I couldn't see anyone. 'White must of gotten everyone to leave.' I said to myself. 'Now I have to get out of here.' 

  


I was about to turn around when I heard a gun cock behind me. I looked to my side to see Sam still lying there. So I knew the person with the gun behind me was White. "You won't shoot me White." I said without turning around.

  


"And why not?"

  


"Because you need me to get the others. If you kill me you won't find them White. Unless you have some of your pals looking for them."

  


"Actually I do."

  


"So what are you going to try to kill us all?"

  


"That's my plan."

  


"Then why haven't you killed me?"

  


"That's a very good question." In the corner of my eye I saw his finger tighten around the trigger. I didn't want to die. I quickly turned around and at the same time he pulled the trigger. Everything started to go in slow motion the bullet was coming towards me, I tried to dodge it. Everything all of the sudden sped up as I felt a sharp pain go through my right arm. I had been hit by the bullet. I didn't know if I was going to get away now. I looked up at White he had a look of triumph on his face. I needed to get out of there somehow. With my left fist I punched White, he stumbled back a bit. 

  


Crap, he was still standing. If only I could get him down. He struggled a bit then came at me. Seeing as how im so stupid I tried to dodge and went to the wrong side. He hit my right arm... I hate guns. I fell to the floor but I was able to get a quick swipe at his legs. My right foot connected with the back of his left knee! He's down! I got up as fast as I could as, the stunned white lay helplessly on the floor. I looked toward Sam. I loved him so much. Oh well. He's on the bad side now. Not my fault I had to kick his ass. 'Good-bye Sam.' I looked back at White. "Kiss my ass you son of a bitch" was all I could say. 

  


I took off I needed to get away from there. But I couldn't go home. Alec's! It was closer. I ran as fast as I could, I was pretty much blurring. It took me less then a minute to get to his apartment building. I ran up the stairs and to his apartment. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I knocked on the door. I heard grumbling. And then the door opened. Alec looked at me and noticed the blood. "What happened?" he asked me immediately.

  


"White." Was all I could say before I was pulled into his apartment. 

  


He sat me down on the couch and grabbed the first aid kit. He looked at my arm. "It went straight through, I'm going to need to cauterize the wound."

  


"Let me guess it's going to hurt?"

  


"Yea." 

* * * * * 

I woke up the next morning on the couch in Alec's apartment. I heard the front door open and my mom ask, "Alec where is she?"

  


"Sleeping on the couch at the moment." Alec replied.

  


"Why didn't you call us last night to tell us she was here?" I heard my dad question.

  


"I don't know it was late, and she looked tired."

  


I could hear silence as they walked into the living room. "Rachel?" I heard my dad say.

  


"What?" Was my grumbled reply.

  


"What happened?" he questioned sitting in the chair beside the couch.

  


"I disobeyed an order, and went to the dance. I was having a great time. It was almost over when White showed up... and ... and everything changed." I said sitting up. I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from crying. "I ran behind some bleachers pulling Sam with me. I wanted to make sure he was safe. When I tried to leave he grabbed me and wouldn't let me. And then...and then... I found out he was one of them... working for White....a familiar. I had to knock him out. Before I knew it White was behind me, I was talking to him, then he pulled the trigger. Shot me in the arm. When I got him down. I ran. I ran here 'cause it was the closest." I was quiet for a few minutes. My eyes were still close, and my head was in my hands. "Why did my boyfriend, the guy I love, have to be a familiar? Why did he have to be with the enemy? Why is my life so fu-screwed up? I would give anything to be normal even if only for a little while." That's when the tears escaped my closed eyes. I felt my mom wrap her arms around me, trying to comfort me. But I shook her hands off and stood up, wiping the tears away. "I need some fresh air." I whispered walking out of Alec's apartment, down the stairs, and outside I sat on a bench outside of the building. Again I tried to keep the tears from escaping my eyes, but soon I gave up and let the tears escape my eyes. I pulled my legs to my chest, and buried my head into my knees, and cried. I soon felt someone standing in front of me. "I don't want to intrude but I saw you crying, and I can't stand seeing anyone cry. So I wanted to make sure you were ok. And if you don't mind me asking, what's wrong?" The voice it sounded familiar. I looked up and was shocked by who I saw.

  


AN2: So what do you think? Please leave me a review and tell me who you think she saw... oh and leave me a few ideas.


	13. Brad

AN: This chapter is short and kinda stupid... I can't really help it... I blame it all on the writers block. So if anyone is truly reading this anymore...give me some ideas. PLEASE!!!!!

Dedication: To nat452.

"Brad!" I exclaimed, jumping off the bench and into his open arms. "Your supposed to be in New York."

"I know. But I ran into a few problems there." Brad looked down at me and asked, "So you planning on telling me what's got you crying?" 

I looked up at him, wiping away the tears on my cheeks, trying to put everything behind me. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"I see. Is the reason your not telling me because it actually is hard to explain, or is it because its something you don't want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Was my reply before I sat down, wiping the remaining tears away, and trying my hardest to look like nothing was wrong.

"Just know that whenever you feel like talking about it I'm here for you." he told me taking a seat beside me.

"How long are you in Seattle for?" I questioned.

"As long as you need me." he said in a whisper.

I gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I got to Seattle last night... I needed to tell you something. I saw you leaving the house and decided to follow you. I was at the dance. I tried to get to you, but it was hard staying out of White's sight. So I hid ... I heard everything. I tried to help you...but I couldn't move, something was stopping me. When White had the gun aimed at you I was about to jump in but you took care of it... and I followed you again. I've been camping out, out here."

"Uh huh. Then you know what had me crying before you showed up. What is it that you needed to tell me? And why did you say as long as I need you here?"

"Its about David."

"What about David?"

"Well you see... Well..." Brad trailed off.

"If there's things I need to know, then let me know. Don't keep things from me."

"David was in a fight earlier... a lot earlier... And, well the person he fought...well isn't the person you want to talk about right now."

My heart practically stopped. "What kind of fight? Is he alright?"

"They had him at the hospital... The doctors were watching him closely. But...he... he didn't make it Rachel. He died... and its my fault. Rachel he died, because I couldn't help him. Last night I was so afraid I'd loose you too." I looked up. My vibrant blue eyes met his emerald green ones, and then I noticed he was crying, I had never seen him cry, he was the strongest out of all of us. Then I knew, I couldn't cry, I had to be strong for him.

"It wasn't your fault Brad." I whispered pulling him into a hug. "And don't worry about me. You'll never get rid of me, and I mean it. You're stuck with me until the end of time." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"You promise?" he asked me.

"Of course." I replied. We sat there for a few a little bit longer, until his tears ran dry. "Lets go inside get you something to eat. K?"

Brad just nodded. I stood up and helped him up. We walked up to Alec's apartment, when we got there everyone was sitting in the living room talking, their voices low, and quiet. "I'm sorry about earlier." I whispered. Everyone turned to face me.

"You did nothing." my dad said smiling at me.

I nodded, smiling weakly, and then said, "My friend Brad's going to be staying with us for awhile. He ran into some problems in New York and came down here. I'm sure you guys remember him. We're just going to go raid Alec's fridge now, find something to eat."

"No you two sit down, I'll go find something." Alec spoke up walking into the kitchen.

We did what Alec told us, filled everyone in about what was really happening. We all ate leftover pizza, and ended up staying at Alec's the rest of the day, seeing as it was Saturday. When we got home, we helped Brad settle in, and ate supper. 

Days, then weeks, then two months went by, everyone soon believed we weren't going to be seeing White for awhile....but we were wrong.

  



End file.
